Using enterprise models, where business knowledge is available from domain experts and captured, enables the design of cross organizational business processes (CBP). A process view concept has been identified as an appropriate approach for the execution of CBPs. Current modeling cross organizational business processes, therefore, requires two levels of modeling: a business level, where major business modeling tools are applied and a technical level, where technical tools and modeling languages are applied. The main difference between both is that enterprise models may contain elements that are not executable in information and computing technology (ICT) systems. For example in an enterprise model a truck drives from A to B, whereas in a technical model this operation needs to be transformed into appropriate ICT system tasks.
As such, two levels of modeling exist that require two different models. To ensure that process execution meets end-user requirements and implements the process as specified by the end-user, process transformation from the business level to the technical level is necessary. Currently this can be done manually which leads to information loss between the modeling levels and high costs through redundant modeling activities.